Waiting
by Vani Jane
Summary: ONESHOT] A farewell fic! Hehehe, AxC. Athrun reads a letter and... Just read! It's a farewell fic. AxC! This summary sux I knw.


**A/N: **Hey there, everyone! This is the fic I posted before going on with what I said about school. So, have fun reading! Er, it's more of angst, so fun isn't the right word…  
**Disclaimer:** What do think? It's a fanfiction, I'm a fan of the show not the owner!

"**Waiting"**

_Athrun Zala... You're a man who made promises and fulfill them but you never fulfilled your promise to me. You said you'd come back for me, you said you'd always protect me, you said that you loved me. So, why then did you leave and not come back? If you love me then why?_

I knew that when you were up at PLANT, you had admirers. Let's just call it that. You never really paid any attention to them, so then, what is the reason why you didn't come back? Do you even still love me?

There was Mia, she died. But she was never really known by everyone as Mia but as Lacus. Could she have fallen in love with you if she was not used as an impersonator as Lacus? If Lacus didn't exist then, would she have fallen in love with you and die? Or would she have a much peaceful life being herself and not being used by evil means?

But then, if Lacus, your ex-fiancée didn't exist, would we have met? Would you have joined the war and would we have met? Would you have met Kira on that colony? Would you have sided with us in the end or die with the ZAFT soldiers blinded by your father's anger?

There was Lunamaria, at first I thought she had fallen for you but then, she was only being friendly. She always was. Now, she's with Shin. Could it have been if there were no coordinators only naturals would you exist as a natural? Or that if there was no war, would Shin still have met Stellar and would have Stellar die and Shin would still end up with Luna in the end? Or would we still have our families now?

If there was no war, then, I wouldn't be leading ORB. I would be living with my real parents. I wouldn't have the name Cagalli Yula Athha, I would have Cagalli Hibiki as my name. And so will Kira. Would you still have known Kira if there were no coordinators? If our parents did not die, would I be one of your childhood friends? Would I only be that? 

There is Meyrin, Lunamaria's sister. She fell for you, but you did not notice and treated her like a sister but you still rescued her life. I left you in her capable hands. I thought that it was the right thing to do for ORB. And I guess it was but it wasn't for me. I was so self-less. I hope that she took good care of you. 

Too many questions, too many problems, too many things to face... It is the life we all chose to lead. It may have hurt, but we wanted peace to be restored. All of us did, but we were blinded with anger and rage. War is the most horrible thing. It destroys everyone. It is we, the people, who start it. And it is also we, the people, who can stop it.

The war brought us together, and it also broke us apart. It was war that destroyed our family and left us all alone to face the world. But, we found each other. We found love in each other's arms. But you left. It pained me that you left, Athrun. 

But I always remember your promise. You'd come back for me. And I will wait. I will wait until that time when you will do come back to me. I will keep on waiting until time would end. I will wait for you, Athrun Zala. I will survive to see that day when you come back and I could run into your arms again.

Athrun read the letter all over and over again. It had been years since... He last saw her smile, heard her voice, had seen her. He would always break into tears when he read the letter she had sent him. He still loves her, but the people wouldn't, no their status, their ranks, their race wouldn't allow them. It was just impossible for them to fulfill their desired wishes.

He was a coordinator and she was a natural. It just couldn't be. Their love was not accepted in this time zone, in this era. How he wished that he was able to turn back time and bring himself and her to the times when only Naturals were born, no coordinators. No war. He wanted to be a natural just to be with her. But it was impossible.

Not even with the technology they had, it couldn't make a coordinator a natural. He wished he could see her, be with her, but it was useless now. The dead could not be reborn. But the living could be dead.

She was dead. And that is why Athrun had been living in hell for all these years. It was the coordinators fault why she had died! It was his race that caused her death! It was because of the insanity of war that she died!

Cagalli was on board a shuttle going back to Earth. She went up to PLANT to have a meeting with Yzak, the new chairman of PLANTS. But what she hadn't known was in that shuttle, the Influenza S virus was spread because of coordinators who still did not accept the peace with the naturals.

He wanted to see her but he was too late. She had boarded the infected shuttle and desended to Earth. He was about to leave PLANT and go to Earth a few days later, but he heard on the news that she was sick with the Influenza S virus. He panicked and searched for the cure.

He found it a few days later and went to Earth. But when he got there, she had passed away. Kira gave him the letter as he arrived. It was too late. She was gone and he could not even do anything. He left her all these years and when he was to return, she had left everyone. 

It was sad for everyone. He lived, but he lived with guilt and sadness all these years. He wanted to see her again, but he knew he couldn't. It was just impossible. He couldn't live peacefully knowing that she was still waiting for him. All his mistakes... And yet, she still loves him even after what he did.

"Cagalli..." He sobbed on her tombstone, sadness hasn't left him ever since "I will come for you... You won't have to wait any longer... I'm going to be with you again..."

He kissed the necklace she gave him years ago. The letter was still in his hands, it was crumpled and damp from his tears. He pulled out his gun he pointed it on his stomach.

"Cagalli... I still love you..." He cried "I will always will..."

He pulled the trigger. A loud bang was heard, his eyes went wide. He could feel his life slipping away slowly. But he was not sad, not scared, nothing. All he felt was happiness to be with his love once more. This time, nothing could separate them. Not time, not war, nothing. He smiled as he fell on the ground. The letter was stained with blood and the necklace too was stained with his blood.

He could see her look at him, she looked even more angelic than before. His Cagalli, he could finally see her again. He felt her embrace him and he returned it with more love than ever.

"I'm here" He said to her softly "And I will never leave you..."

"I waited..." She replied "I love you, Athrun..."

**THE END**

**A/N: **There you go, not so angst right? Well, hope you liked it! Please review!!!

Please also read and review my other fics: _**Deadly Love**_, _**Don't Leave Me Alone**_, _**I Love You**_, _**Jokes and Harmony**_, _**Lies in Love**_, _**Maybe**_, _**Moodulator**_, _**Mushrooms**_, _**Only Friends**_, _**Sick Day**_, _**Snowflake**_, _**The Truth**_, _**Valentine**_, and _**Vampires**_.

And for you guys who are interested in **Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken/Blazing Sword** please read and review my fic: _**Realization**_ and My _**Lollipop!**_. Please, readers/reviewers, please, please, please read _**Realization**_ and _**My Lollipop!**_


End file.
